


Self-Improvement

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Implied Self-Hatred, M/M, Mild Angst, Telepathy During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gives Hank what he needs in bed.</p><p>Set in the 70s in the world of Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Improvement

Charles placed his fingers on the side of Hank's head and spoke, words burrowing into Hank's mind, telling him that he was beautiful, that he was perfect, that it was easy, a joy, to desire him.

Hank smiled up at him, blissful, suddenly less self-conscious about his naked body, less terrified to be gazed upon.

"You should be able to do that without my power," Charles said, softly; Hank replied "You should be able to get through the day without my serum," and that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: DOFP, Hank/Charles, caretaker


End file.
